


Goddammit let Jared have a pet bat!

by Milksettos



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Binary Connor Murphy, Trans Boy Jared Kleinman, Trans Girl Evan(Eva) Hansen, it's not entirely relevant but shush, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Jared makes a stupid comment about them getting a pet bat and Connor and Eva joke around with him on how bad an idea that is.theres no plot at all- or context exactly.also, titles are my specialty
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 9





	Goddammit let Jared have a pet bat!

“What the fuck Jared.” Connor said, pinching the bridge of their nose with their thumb and index finger. 

Jared shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to push off the subject of the last strange thing he had suggested.  
Eva laughed lightly, trying not to full on laugh at Jared’s dumb comments.

“It sounded cool” Jared pouted. 

“Jared- no offense but we are NOT fucking getting a pet bat” Connor explained briefly, sighing. 

“It could be dangerous…” Eva shaked. 

“You guys are mean- is guys alright?” Jared asked, with his arms crossed and a small pout still on his face.

“Jared- guys legit is referring to just a group of people” Eva said lightly.

“Well sorry I don’t know proper grammar!” Jared huffed.

“I don’t even think that’s considered grammar, Jared” Connor grumbled, pushing their hair out of their face.

“Shut up, you guys are just mean.” 

“We love you too” Connor joked, smirking lightly. 

“Of course we do, always. Even when you’re not… uhm… as smart as you could be” Eva butted in smiling.

“What a way to put it, Ev” Connor rolled his eyes “C’mon Jare, let’s just go back to the movie” 

Jared shook his head “nope. Not until you apologize” 

“Seriously”

“Yes”

“I’m sorry. There. Happy?” Jared nodded in response. “Thank you, dickwad” 

“I think i’d know if it was” Connor joked laying out his arm for Jared to fall back into. 

“Oops, sorry-” Jared slightly panicked, before being reassured by Connor’s ‘dude i’m joking, it’s fine’ look. 

“Eva hand me the remote” Connor mumbled, awkwardly reaching his free hand across Jared, who bite it.

“JARED!” 

Eva giggled “you deserved it”

Jared smirked at that “You did.”


End file.
